Unbreakable
by Sinful-Valentine
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles focused on the main characters of Disgaea 3, and an OC I added to spice things up. Drabbles aren't nessiarliy connected, but may refer to each to other.Even I don't know whats in store yet, so I'll warn you now... There may be yaoi, some OOC, and for some entrys, I may just make it an AU. Title is subject to change.
1. 1 Introductions

**Sin: To all those who bother to read and review... Thank you! I've taken it upon myself to do a 100 prompt drabble challenge I stumbled upon. I got this whole thing planned out. Each prompt should be 100 words, and I should post one everyday. But for each day I miss, I add 100 more! So, say I went nine days without posting anything... When I do, the next prompt would have 1000 words! Sounds like fun, huh? I'm starting with Disgaea 3, but I may try it for other fandom's too. Now, shall we begin**?

**Introductions**

"Almaz Von Admantine Adamant...? That's a mouth full, I think I'll just call you Sir Almaz." The blonde smiled, looking up to the hero. "And your Mao, correct?" She added, turning to the Overlord-to-be.

"That's LORD Mao to you." He corrected, sending the cheerful angel a small glare. The blonde girl just giggled at the young demon.

"Right, Lord Mao... Got it!" She smiled once again.

"I hope you two can become our friends as well." The blondes companion, a sliverette with emerald eyes said.

"Oh, I'm sure they will princess!" The blonde grinned.

"You're right, Shidonii!"


	2. 2 Complicated

**Comlicated**

The honor gave an exasperated sigh turning away from the flustered hero. "I'm done with you, fake hero." He stated, turning to the blonde angel. "Shidonii, you're an angel." He started, catching her attention.

"What is it Lord Mao?" She poised, turning to the demon.

"You know about the source to a hero's power- love right?" Just the mention love made the angel's cheek burn.

"Y-yeah..." She mumbled, turning her face to the side as Mao moved closer.

"Teach me what love is!" He commanded, his face inches from hers.

"L-love is well... Love is complicated..." She stuttered.

* * *

**Sin: This is one of those ones I want to add more too... Oh well, your left to wonder. Thanks for reading, reviews and such are greatly apprishiated! **


	3. 3 Making History

**Making History**

The pink haired delinquent stood dumbfounded by the sight before her. "N-no way...!" She gaped in awe, staring up at the Netherworlds number one honor student. "He really did it..."

Mao's laughter rang continuously in the chamber of his heart. "I've done it, I've finally opened my heart!" He exclaimed.

True heart stood close by, smiling as well. "Thank you." The young blonde turned to face him.

"Oh, I only-"

"He couldn't have done this without you." True Heart winked at the young angel before kissing her on cheek. She looked at True Heart with wide eyes.

* * *

**Sin: Well, as always, thanks or reaing and review please! On another account, I start school again tomorrow. So these updates may not be everyday, and like I said the first update, for everyday I miss for an update, I add 100 more words to saidupdate. Look forword to "Rivalry" next time! **


	4. 4 Rivalry

**Rivalry**

Mao smirked, looking at his opponent across the field. There was no way he, the number one honor student would lose to some _delinquent_.

Beryl stood with somewhat of a struggle; but she herself had her own smirk. "You're getting pretty good Mao," she remarked "but you'll never quite be on the level of us bad assess!"

"Tch, what kind of honor student would want to be on your level?"

"Yeah, whatever. Since your becoming so strong, it looks like I'll have to join you adventure."

Mao had no room to argue as Beryl made herself comftroble amongst his servants.

* * *

Sin: Well,this would have been out earlier had I not fallen asleep after school today... But other then that, I hope you enjoyed this! Reviews and critasim are both enjoyed and thanked. Tomorrows theme is "Unbreakable". I think Almaz will be making an apperance...


	5. 5 Unbreakable

**Unbreakable**

Almaz grunted upon impact with the ground; Mao towered above him, a scowl set deep on his features. He just couldn't understand. Why did the usually docile, and cowardly fake hero act in such a matter? "Fake Hero, what is drove you to do this?"

Almaz knew what he meant. Breathing heavily, he used his knee for support as he stood. "Its the power of a hero, Lord Mao." He smiled weakly.

"That's no power, its foolish!" Mao screamed, just simply dumb-struck by Almaz's response. Behind the human turned demon lie the sleeping Princess, hastily being treated by the frantic angel. In the last battle they had been in, poor Sapphire had taken a great amount of damage. The enemy was about to finish her off but Almaz fool-heartily jumped into the attack. Of course, he was greatly injured, but simply seeing the Princess alive was enough to keep him going. The Overlord-to-be was simply baffled by this: why the hell would you sacrifice your well-being for the sake of another's?

"Its love." He stated, nearly falling again. "With the Princess by my side, I feel as if I could do anything. I'm more courageous, I feel more powerful... I'm unbreakable as long as I can stay by her side." He cast a glance at the Princess, a smile making its way on his face.

"Love..." Mao scoffed, shaking his head. "If it causes one to make stupid decisions like that, then I want nothing to do with it!" He decided.

"B-but Lord Mao-" Shidonii spoke up since the fist time Mao confronted Almaz. But with a sinister glare sent her way by the now confused, and angered demon quited her. "Please, just give it a chance..." She murmured.

"And just because you _feel_ unbreakable, doesn't mean you _are_." With a smirk once more set on his face, he stepped forward and struck the crippled hero down.

"Just because I'm down, does not mean I'm out!" Almaz returned to his feet, seemingly with more strength than before. He wouldn't fight against Mao; not only did he know Mao was the stronger of the two of them, but if he were to it would only lessen the small amount of trust they had muddled together.

"While I admire your bravery, your stupidity continues to appal me everyday, Fake Hero." Mao sighed, turning to leave.

"Lord Mao..." Shidonii sighed, holding a hand over her heart. Almaz came over, gently taking the Princess' hand in his.

"I tired, I'm sorry Shidonii." Almaz apologised, watching as Sapphire slept peacefully.

"You did your best, Sir Almaz. We just can't lose hope. Just as you are unbreakable while protecting your princess," The Demon Hero's cheeks tinted pink. "I shall remain unbreakable and unfazed while trying to open Lord Mao's heart and ease his sorrows." A sad smile graced the angels lips.

Almaz nodded in agreement. "He still has a ways to go, but I'm sure we can accomplish this together."

* * *

**Sin: As I'm certain you all noticed by now,this is quite a bit more the 100. Its 500! I felt I should write a little more for following through on updates for five days in a row, and this prompt seemed like a good opportunity! Tomorrows prompt is "Obsession" so I hope to add some humor to balance the seriousness this chapter packed. As always, thanks for reading and review please! **


	6. 6 Obsession

**Sin: Sorry for not updating yesterday... I got home, ate something tried to play a game and jus ultimaly passed out... I didn't get anything done,but luckily I didn't have school today! Reguradles, I failed to update yesterday, so heres a 200 word chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Mao sat tranced,staring down at the small screen before him. Lights flashed before his eyes, reflecting strangely off his glasses. The dead silence of the night was cut off by low beeps, haphazard battle cries and just plain odd noises.

"What the hell...?" The sleepy angel mumbled, rubbing her dry eyes and attempting to focus on the lit up face across the room. She blinked a few times, focusing on the drooling face of Mao.

"H-he's been playing since Friday." Almaz yawned, sitting up as well.

"Geez, talk about obsessed..." She yawned in return, stumbling over to the honor student. "Lord Mao," she began, placing one of her hands on his shoulder. "get some sleep". She earned no response.

"Its useless," Almaz sighed, causing Shidonii to scowl.

"Nah, there must be a- that's it!"

"Lord Mao, if you put the game down and get some rest," She swallowed hard. " I'll let you experiment on me..."

Right as the words left her mouth the game was hastily saved and shut down. "Remember,angels keep their deals..." He yawned, drifting to sleep. If there was anything Mao was addicted to more then video games, it was experimenting on innocent souls.


	7. 7 Eternintity

Sin: I give up on 100 words. I have too big of ideas most the time to do that. So, from now on each document much be at least 100 words. Sound good? Now to explain today's story... I've yet to finish Disgaea 3, so I have absolutely no clue how any of the endings go! So,for this prompt, I want it to be some 150ish years in the future- enough time to where the humans have died, and some serious shit has gone down. But, I guess the rest will be explained... *after wring chapter* So sleepy... Just ugg... Review please... G'night...

* * *

The blonde angel scurried to her Overlords side, skidding next to his crippled form and kneeling next to him. "L-lord Mao!" Shidonii cried, too shocked to even work for a moments time. Reality finally flooded back and she gently opened his already torn black shirt, grimacing at the large wound on his chest.

"Shidonii..." He mumbled, trying to sit up. Gentle hands pushed him back down on his back.

"Please, I have to stitch this." She ordered gently, smiling when she heard the mumbling reply of Mao. Shidonii pulled out what she needed from a small pouch by her side. Taking a deep breath, she began the task of sewing up the wound. Mao winced occasionally but the pain could hardly keep him from his thoughts. The same thoughts that had caused him this wound. He looked up into her eyes, the blue orbs that he had secretly sought comfort in for so many years.

"Why...?" He grunted, sitting up once more as Shidonii finished. With no room to argue, the angel went with wrapping an arm around his waist to keep him up. "Why didn't you leave when you had the chance?" His look sent shivers down her spine; he was so serious, he seemed so cold... Like someone had pushed her over the barriers she had worked so hard to climb over in his heart.

But Shidonii still managed a smile. "I promised you, did I not?" Mao's eyes widened. "I promised I would stay by your side for all eternity, and I have no intention of going back on it." Mao scowled. Typical of an angel to say something so meaningful.

"Even when your very life could be on the line at any given moment?" Sure, Mao was pleased she stayed by his side, but some days he wished she would have left with Beryl and the others, all those years ago... He knew she was strong, considering she keep herself together while fighting off a demon horde, but they both knew Mao was stronger. He just didn't want to do something he would never forgive himself for.

"Mao..." Shidonii cooed his name, surprising the young Overlord as she circled both of arms around his waist gently. "I won't leave you alone. I couldn't bare to see you get bitter because everyone you thought you could trust left. I don't want to see you suffer anymore!" She tightened her grip on him ever so slightly, and was equally surprised when she felt Mao return the gesture.

"You promise...?" Mao stated quietly, unsure, as he ran his fingers through her blonde locks.

"No," she paused to smile "I swear, I'll always remain by your side Lord Mao. Through thick and thin, hell or high water- for eternity, I'll stay by your side." She felt her shoulder become moist, but didn't dare say anything. She would let the boy have his pride.

"Thank you..." He spoke so softly, the angel hardly heard him. But the meaning was the same: maybe I really can trust you.

The angel hummed, brushing her fingers through his tangled spikes as well. They just simply sat there for a while. The angel secreatly hoping this moment would never end, and Mao sorting through his feelings. Seems a visit to the Heartbank is due...


End file.
